New teammate?
by hyugatenten
Summary: There is a new teammate is town. But is she who they think she is? Read and Review!
1. Default Chapter

Ray's match Jessica: hihi everyone and welcome to my first fan fiction!!!  
  
Kai: This isn't her first; it's-  
  
Jessica:*covering up his mouth*Never mind him, he's always causing trouble.  
  
Ray: I absolutely refuse! No one beats me in sparring matches, especially if it's in martial arts!!!  
  
Jessica: Well too bad cause this is my fanfic and this is where I have control over you. HAHAHAHAHA....  
  
Kai: Whatever. Can we start now?  
  
Jessica: Well of course Kai. Hang on, don't I- YEAH!!! I CAN"T START YET!!! I still need to do the legend! And the disclaimer! Which I should probably be doing right now!!!  
  
DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN BEYBLADE THOUGH I DO OWN MY OWN OC'S!!!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ This is the legend:  
  
"" is talking,  
  
( ) is my comments  
  
Slanted writing is thoughts  
  
~~~~~~~~~~ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ are for separating,  
  
- is the time/where/when phrase  
  
P.O.V means point of view for all those people out there who  
don't know. NOW LET'S BEGIN!!!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _  
  
Chapter One  
  
-Tyson's house, Training time-  
  
"Get up Tyson!!! You're late for practice!!!" Kai yelled as loud as he can in Tyson's ear. "Kai, that won't work. Let me try." Ray silently pulled out a large red pepper and forced it into Tyson's huge snoring mouth. "AH!!! HOT!" Tyson jumped out of bed and began running all over the place. "WATER!!! NOW!!!" Kai was in his 'cool` position and Ray was smirking. Once Max brought the jug of water, they all started training really hard, till Kenny came running through the door of Tyson's house. "Guys! Mr. Dickenson wants to talk to you!" "Mr. Dickenson?"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _  
  
-Mr. Dickenson's office, mid-afternoon-  
  
"Well boys! Have you been training hard?" "Yes Mr. D, we have sir. Why did you bring us all there?" "Right. My friend's daughter might be joining your team." "Awesome. Where is she?" Tyson asked. "Maybe if you look closer Tyson, you will find the unreal identity." Suddenly, a girl about Ray's height showed herself. She had a stern face and had blue pants, blue t- shirt, blue necklace and a blue headband (sounds a lot like me!!!). She was right beside Mr. Dickenson!!! "Whoa! Sorry I didn't see you there." Tyson said as he scratched the back of his head. Suddenly, she smiled a huge grin, almost as big as Max's. "That's ok. Anyways, my name is Melissa. It's very nice to meet you." She held out her hand. The guys lined up in a row. One by one, when Melissa shook their hands, they would introduce themselves. "Hi. My name is Tyson. My bit beast is Dragoon." Then it was Max: "Hi. My name is Max. It's very nice to meet you, Melissa. My bit beast is Draciel." "Hi. My name is Ray. I have the bit beast Driger. O yeah. Don't even bother talking to Kai. He's more of a silent type." Ray said, pointing to Kai. "He has the bit beast is Dranzer." Melissa nodded. She looked at her blue watch. "Oh my! I got to go. Bye." She turned around and took off. No one spoke. They were all thinking the same thing, even Kai thought that: That Melissa girl was cute.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ Jessica: Finished! YAY!!! AND IT ONLY TOOK ME AN HOUR.  
  
Kai: Correction. It took you 1 week and 3 days.  
  
Jessica: Whatever. You know what? I'm too lazy. I'm not going to bother writing another new page. I'm going to write what happens next right now!  
  
Kai: God help us.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _  
  
Chapter two  
  
-Next day, Park-  
  
"Go Draciel!"  
  
"Go Dragoon!"  
  
Max's and Tyson's blades crashed right into each other. And once again, both of their blades fell right out of the bowl.  
  
"Hi!!! Sorry I'm late."  
  
Melissa called out as she walked up the stairs to the bowl.  
  
"I was at choir"  
  
"That's ok Melissa. You want to battle me?" Ray asked.  
  
"Sure." Melissa pulled out her blue (I have to stop having her get blue stuff!) beyblade out of her breast pocket.  
  
"THREE, TWO, ONE, LET IT RRRRIIIIPPPP!!!" Max called out as Melissa and Ray ripped their beyblades. However, once the beyblades touched, Ray's beyblade landed outside the stadium.  
  
"Hehe, I guess I win!" Melissa started jumping up and down. Ray picked up his beyblade in amusement.  
  
"You must have a really strong bit beast." Ray said. Melissa looked at him really weird.  
  
"O, I forgot to grab the beyblade I have WITH the bit beast in it. This one is just an ordinary blade." Everyone stared at her in shock.  
  
"WHAT???"  
  
"Yep." She smiled.  
  
"Dizzy, did you get everything?" Kenny asked.  
  
"Who's Dizzy?"  
  
"She is a bit beast in Kenny's laptop. Long-"  
  
"Hey, mama told me all about it. Don't need to long story me."  
  
"Sorry chief. There's no info on Melissa."  
  
"Good." Said Melissa.  
  
"Then my attacks should be a surprise for you." She smiled.  
  
"I have to go now. Bye!!!" Then she ran off before anyone could say something. ~~~~~~~~~~_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _  
  
Next day, Tyson's house –  
  
"Great breakfast, Kenny."  
  
"Thanks Tyson." Kenny said, blushing a little bit.  
  
"Hi guys!" Melissa called out as she ran through the doors of Tyson's house.  
  
"Guess what? Tomorrow is my birthday party! And all of you guys are invited!"  
  
"Whoa! Birthday party?! What time is it?" Max said cheerfully (what do you think? Seriously?).  
  
"1:00 sharp. Just to let you know." Suddenly she had a serious face (sort of like Kai's).  
  
"You better be there. Or else I'll hire people to take your beyblades!" Everyone gulped. Then she had her usual happy face.  
  
"Who wants to battle me first? And get whopped really badly?" She added.  
  
"I'll go against you." Kai stepped out of the house.  
  
"And trust me; you will be the one that gets whopped. She smiled.  
  
"Whatever. I don't really care." They took their places.  
  
"Ready? Three, Two, One, Let it rip!" Both of them ripped their blades. But once again, once their blades touched, Kai's beyblade landed right outside the stadium.  
  
"What the –" She smiled.  
  
"I win. Plus, I didn't even have to use my bit beast. Anyways, I got to go now. Need to prepare for my party. Bye." And she took off. ~~~~~~~~~~_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _  
  
-Next day, Mr. Dickenson's house, 2:45-  
  
"You sure we don't need to dress formally?" Tyson asked as he walked up the stairs to the mansion door.  
  
"HI GUYS!!! You're early." Melissa shouted as she opened the door.  
  
"Whoa...awesome..." ~~~~~~~~~~_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _  
  
Jessica: Hehe, cliff hanger!  
  
Kai: *Sighs* *hits her on head*  
  
Jessica: OWIE!!!!! KAI YOU ARE SSSSSSOOOO MEAN!!!  
  
Ray: *falls over laughing*  
  
Jessica: ALRIGHT ALREADY! *thinks a little* *points at Ray and Kai and mutters a few words* *suddenly they appear in front of their fan girls only in their underwear* HA!  
  
Ray and Kai: AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!!! Jessica! How could you?!?!  
  
Jessica: see you next time. Email me at alloverguys_10@hotmail.com or add me onto your msn and we could chat! 


	2. New girls

Jessica: Hi everyone. Welcome to chapter two!  
  
Audience: Yay.  
  
Jessica: That's right. YAY!!!  
  
Kai: Ok...let's get started.  
  
Jessica: You know the legend. AND DON'T EVEN SAY ANYTHING ABOUT THE STUPID DISCLAIMER!!! I'm going to do that right about now.  
  
DISCLAIMER: WELCOME EVERYBODY! I'M THE DISCLAIMER AND I'M HERE ON JESSICA'S BEHALF TO SAY THAT SHE DOSEN'T OWN BEYBLADE! ONLY HER OC"S!  
  
Jessica: -- Ok. Let's start...ok...  
  
WHAT HAPPENED LAST TIME:  
  
"You sure we don't need to dress formally?" asked Tyson as he walked up the stairs to the mansion door.  
  
"HI GUYS!!! You're early." Melissa shouted as she opened the door.  
  
"Whoa...awesome..."  
  
Chapter three  
  
Melissa giggled at their expressions. Then she stopped.  
  
"Hey, are you saying that about what I'm wearing or the house?!?!" The boys snapped out of it.  
  
"Uh... the house of course! Why the hell are we staring at you?!?!" Kai said.  
  
"Good, because this is the only dress I have. Come on!" They followed her and almost gasped at the house.  
  
"No way! YOU live here!?" Melissa gave him a confused look.  
  
"Well, duh I live here if you're here in the first place, right? Anyways, some of my friends are already here so follow me to meet them." Then she looked at Kai.  
  
"You better follow or else you will get lost in the house. Since you don't have a tour guide." She smirked. Then she made that gesture that indicated to follow her.  
  
"HOLY SHIT!!! Melissa you KNOW them!?!?!?!?!?!?!?" A female voice called out.  
  
"TSUMI!!! DON'T SWEAR IN THE HOUSE!!! And yes I know the blade breakers. In fact, they're my new team mates. AND NO MUSHY STUFF!!!" she added. Melissa never got used to mushy stuff, and she'll never will.  
  
Melissa's P.O.V  
  
God that Tsumi. Swearing in MY house. Well, I guess it's not her fault, I mean; you don't get to see a famous beyblade team so up close.  
  
"Oh My God. Which one of you is Max?" Asked "Tsumi".  
  
"Um...I am, and you're Tsumi?" Max asked, raising up his hand.  
  
"YES! I'm Tsumi, and allow me to show you around." Tsumi put one arm through Max's and started to go down the stair case. There were two more girls. One has long, brown hair with tawny streaks in it. She had a sky blue dress that flowed down to her middle knees. The other one had short brownish black hair. She had a skirt that stopped just above her knees.  
  
"Let me introduce you guys. This is Cheryl," pointing to the long haired girl, "And Bo." I said, pointing to the short haired girl.  
  
"Ladies this is Tyson, Kai, Ray and Kenny. They are my new team mates." I said, pointing to each one.  
  
"How do you do? Aren't you from the Blade breakers? O man, you won every single game there is!  
  
"Yeah. How old are you?" Ray asked Bo, just noticing she has high heels. Bo looked up (she was looking down), put on a blank face, and turned to me.  
  
Normal P.O.V.  
  
Bo turned to Melissa and whispered something in her ear. Melissa nodded. Then she walked up to the staircase and pushed a red button. Suddenly, a red light flashed on and a mechanical voice turned on. Big microphones appeared from the roof. It said: ATTENTION! ATTENTION! REPORT TO THE STAIRCASE IMMEDIATELY! I MEAN NOW!!!  
  
All of a sudden, Max and Tsumi came running down the hall. They both had messy hair (o0) and parts of their clothes were hanging (0o).  
  
"What happened?" asked Tsumi who was out of breath.  
  
"Better question. What happened to you?"  
  
"Ah...we were walking in your...animated jungle! Yea. And a cougar attacked us...yeah. And you know! What happens there happens to us." Tsumi said quickly. (Maybe too quickly. Hhhhmmm...)  
  
"What ever. Bo here asked us for a martial arts tournament. It's going to be in the back yard. Anyone who wants to come can come. Girls, I have spare suits in my bedroom. You can change there. Boys, whoever wants to come, wait in the back yard. Butler will guide you there." She clapped her hands and suddenly an over sized man came. Melissa whispered something in his ear. He nodded and started walking.  
  
"Boys, what are you waiting for? Follow him. Come on girls." Melissa started leading them upstairs.  
  
-Melissa's back yard-  
  
"Come on girls." Everyone turned around to see the girls coming out of the house, each with judo uniforms.  
  
"I thought this was a martial arts tournament. Not judo." Kai joked. Melissa rolled her eyes. "Whatever. Who's first?"  
  
Bo and Cheryl put up their hands. Then they glared at each other. "They might be friends, but when it comes to martial arts they're sworn enemies." Melissa said to the boys.  
  
"Ready? Set? FIGHT!!!" Butler cried. Cheryl started with a punch and Bo started with a kick. They met and the two were thrown back. Again they rushed back at each other. They were equal fighters, blown kicks and punches at each other. However finally Bo kicked Cheryl in the stomach and she was thrown out of the ring.  
  
"AND BO WINS!!!" Bo put her hands in the air and did a victory dance.  
  
"Next up...Ms. Melissa against Ray."  
  
"Your going down, man. NO ONE has ever defeated me!" Melissa warned.  
  
"Well, I doubt that, cause I'm going to defeat you now!" Ray smirked back at her.  
  
"FIGHT!!!" Butler cried. Ray rushed at her and Melissa just jumped high in the air and was about to kick him in the back but Ray dodged that in time.  
  
"Hhhmmm...this is interesting...but your still going down Ray!" Melissa shouted. She punched him in the stomach while fake kicking his shin. Then she really kicked him in the chest and was sent fffffllllllyyyyyyyyiiiiinnnnngggggg!!!  
  
"AND MS. MELISSA WINS!!!"  
  
"Told you I would WIN!!!" Melissa grinned. Ray just scowled and said some Chinese swears under his breath (A/N: Does Ray even know Chinese? O well.)  
  
"Um...Ray? I know what your saying...I'm half chinese..." Melissa trailed off. 'Dang!' Ray thought in his mind...not realizing he said it out loud! Suddenly all the girls look at him and then...  
  
That's done. It's a cliffhanger...  
  
BTW... some one come and review for my new story... 'Run away, they will always come to get you' and if you don't...I'm not gonna update for any of my stories! Ciaos! 


End file.
